Amigo, Hermano, o Algo mas
by ViictoOriia Hyuga
Summary: Si creyera en el destino diría que estábamos destinados a ser amigos, a ser hermanos, o tal vez solo algo más. El lazo que hoy me une contigo lo adoro, no lo daría por nada ni por nadie, Solo hoy puedo decirte te quiero, te adoro, te amo. Fic en conjunto con mi querida hermana...


**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos si no de Kishimoto****-sensei…**

**Pareja SasuHina**

**Amigo, Hermano, o algo más**

_Batallas a tu lado viví, noches de desvelo, días de regaños, largas charlas por teléfono, Risas incesantes y constantes, fiestas alocadas,_

_Reuniones en las que alguno terminaba haciendo cosas tontas,_

_De las cuales nos reíamos después,_

_Intercambios de música por Messenger,_

_Desveladas platicando nuestra corta vida,_

_Salidas a lugares inhóspitos e interesantes,_

−Sasu-chan… sigues despierto…−dijiste tenias unos 5 años estabas acostada junto a un azabache de la misma edad.

−si−dijo el

−Sasu siempre seremos amigos−dijiste jugando con tus dedos te sentías nerviosa con tu amigo

−por supuesto Hina siempre seremos amigos−dijo el azabache ganándose una sonrisa por tu parte

_Peleas inesperadas que terminaban en un "lo siento" y un abrazo,_

_Llantos que concluían en un "estoy contigo",_

_Nuevas formas de escribir y decir te quiero,_

_Cumpleaños juntos en los que nos dimos un regalo,_

_Cartas con las que después terminaba llorando de felicidad,_

_Días en los que compartíamos nuestro almuerzo,_

_Momentos en los que comíamos nuestra fruta favorita,_

−Sasu me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo−dijiste tenias doce años sin poder evitar que resbalaron tus lágrimas por sus perlados ojos

−lo se Hina pero me tengo que ir pero siempre estaré contigo aunque no pueda estar cerca lo siento−dijo el azabache abrazándote.

−nu… nunca te olvidare es… estaré muy sola en mi cumpleaños−dijiste tu todavía llorando recordando los buenos momentos a su lado

−te llamare−dijo el azabache despidiéndose con la mano de ti

_Idas al cine, aventándonos palomitas,_

_Días en lo que decíamos algo al mismo tiempo y sellábamos con una sonrisa,_

_Días en los que imaginábamos como seria vivir juntos,_

_Anocheceres cantando nuestra canción favorita,_

_Pero más allá de lo monetario, iban grandes o pequeños detalles,_

_Que fortalecían el sentimiento que nos une,_

Han pasado los años y no has podido olvidar la mirada del azabache la última vez que lo viste nunca has podido hablar con él pues tu padre no permite que tengas esa amistad desde que murió tu madre pues ya no se lleva bien con el padre de este.

Llegando al colegio en una carrera por que se te ha hecho tarde chocas inesperadamente con alguien

−lo si…siento−dices algo sonrojada y levantándote del piso con la cabeza gacha

−¿Hina? –dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado

−¿Sasuke?− dices después de levantar la cabeza para poder encontrarte con esos ojos tan apuestos a los tuyos

−Hina tanto tiempo sin verte−dijo el algo sonriente

−si…mu…mucho tiempo−dices sin evitar sonrojarte pues no puedes evitar notar lo guapo que se ha vuelto te diste cuenta que el también te miraba y que no ha cambiado el solo usa esas expresiones contigo

−te ves bien con el cabello largo−dijo el

−gra… gracias−no puedes evitar tartamudear tu sabes que a él le gustan las chicas con cabello largo

Después de tanto tiempo lo has extrañado mucho pues ahora tienes 17 años y sabes en estos momento que ya no lo vas a perder de nuevo no lo permitirás…

_Eso y más,_

_Viví a tu lado amigo, hermano,_

_Cosas que seguiré recordando,_

_Cada una de ellas ha penetrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón,_

_Sé que en un principio las cosas fueron difíciles,_

_Acoplarnos, entendernos, soportarnos, aguantarnos fue tan complicado,_

_Pero todo eso lo superamos con gritos, llanto, risas, peleas, discusiones y más,_

_Y al final la amistad perduro,_

_Si creyera en el destino diría que estábamos destinados a ser amigos, a ser hermanos, o tal vez solo algo más._

No puedes dejar de llorar has peleado con el después de que golpeara a otro de tus amigos Naruto no perdió pero no te gustan los enfrentamientos.

En ese momento te das cuenta que él se acerca pero no le dices nada

−deja de llorar él se lo merecía− dijo el sin un poquito de arrepentimiento

−¿Por qué? –Dijiste tu algo alterado –el no te había hecho nada−dijiste enojada

−claro que me hizo algo estaba muy cerca de ti−dijo el también algo molesto

−es mi amigo no tenias que golpearlo−dijiste tu casi gritando− o es acaso que estas celoso de que tenga más amigos−dijiste tu

−si estoy celoso algún problema−dijo el mucho más enojado

−yo tengo derecho a tener más amigos Sasuke−dijiste tu claramente alterada

−PERO EL TE GUSTA−dijo el casi gritando−nadie tiene el derecho a tocarte más que yo−dijo el sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

−el ya no… ¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –dijiste claramente confundida

−nada−dijo el desviando la mirada

−dijiste que nadie tiene derecho a tocarme−dijiste tu –Naruto ya no me gusta… ahora me gusta alguien más−dijiste tu con un sonrojo el voltio claramente sorprendido

−¿Quién te gusta? –dijo el algo dudoso

−me… gus…gusta t…tu−dijiste tu sintiendo tu cara arder y desviando la mirada no querías verlo a los ojos pero sin darte cuenta el se fue acercando lentamente a ti tomando tu barbilla haciendo que lo miradas lo único que pudiste hacer fue sonrojarte mas

−también me gustas Hime−dijo el acercándose mas a ti dejando que se perdiera el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas.

_El lazo que hoy me une contigo lo adoro, no lo daría por nada ni por nadie,_

_Solo hoy puedo decirte te quiero, te adoro,_

_Porque en mi vida el tiempo que pase a tu lado fue hermoso,_

_A tu lado sentía protección y me encantaba seguir por que te tenia conmigo,_

_Sabía que si necesitaba algo estabas ahí, sabía que con quien contaría seria contigo,_

_El placer la dicha que me provoca el día de hoy expresarte esto,_

_Hace que desborden lágrimas de mí,_

_Estos uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete tal vez mas años fueron lo más maravilloso de mi vida,_

_Y daría lo que fuera por volverlo a compartir contigo,_

_Gracias por darme el privilegio de llamarme tu amiga._

Hoy por fin después de eso estas enfrente del espejo vestida de novia a punto de entrar al altar al brazo de tu padre después de mucho luchar por tu relación tu familia lo ha aceptado estas claramente nerviosa sabes que le siempre fue tu amigo, tu hermano y ahora algo mas pero seguirás siendo su amiga ahora que te casaras tenias miedo pero aun así entraste al verlo tus dudas se disiparon lo viste sonriente muy guapo no pudiste evitar sonrojarte al verlo cuando llagaste al frente de él le diste una sonrisa después de poder escuchar las palabras del juez y aceptar a Sasuke Uchiha como tu legitimo esposo te fuiste acercando a él y antes de poder besarlo el te dijo.

−te amo mi Hime−dijo acercándose más

−yo también te amo−dijiste por fin y después te dejaste besar por tu amigo, tu hermano, y ahora algo mas…

**Espero que les haya gustado es algo que se me ocurrió mi primer one-shot ¿merezco algún review? Ustedes deciden quisiera saber sus opiniones…y criticas…  
**

**esto es un obsequio para los que les gusta el sasuhina y siguen mi historia con quien se quedara hinata?**

**gracias por sus reviews...**

**Sayonara…**


End file.
